


Can't Help Falling In Love

by BLP



Series: Elvis Song Inspired Star Trek Couples [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Elvis - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short, Songfic, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLP/pseuds/BLP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Jim whispering sweet nothings to each other as they share a dance after dinner. It's a short sweet little thing I wrote up. Fluff. Spirk. Songfic (Recommend you listen to Elvis' Can't Help Falling in Love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Spock and My Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Spock+and+My+Captain).



> A/N: Ello Loves, This was a quick little fluffy drabble I wrote to the song Can't help falling in love by the king of rock, Elvis himself. I highly suggest you listen to it while reading. This is my first work on AO3 so please be kind! I know it's short.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Trek or the music of Elvis. All I own is my imagination. :3

Spock twirls them around slowly as the music flows through the air.

After their dinner (following their customary game of chess) Spock had surprisingly suggest a dance, and Jim had completely agreed.

So here they were, dancing in the dimly lit Captain's quarters to some music Jim had put on from his collection.

Emotions well up, coming from both parties as they bask in complete comfort.

Jim closes his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of being held in the strong embrace of his counterpart.

Jim looks up and smiles at the soft expression on his Vulcan's face.

"I…"

Jim stops speaking and moves closer to Spock.

He presses his cheek against his lovers as they sway and whispers into his ear.

"I love you."

Spock pulls back and with only the smallest amount of green leans in and brushes his nose against Jim's.

"I love you, T'hy'la."

Spock reaches for Jim's hand, and slowly brings it to their chests.

Their fingers interlocking as blush spreads across both their cheeks.

Spock leans down and places a light sweet kiss on his Captain's lips, allowing his feelings of love to bleed through their bond.

Jim smiles and places his head on his lovers shoulder.

He looks around their shared quarters, seeing the belongings they have collected of the years of exploring.

He sighs and closes his eyes, allowing the stress of captaincy to leave his mind and body.

Being with Spock after shifts was one of the few things that could relax him.

The other was sitting in the observation deck, watching stars and planets passing him by.

Space continued to surprise him everyday.

Yet, it was dangerous, especially for the Jim and his supposed hero complex.

Just the other day a young security officer died in the planet they had beamed down on.

"Jim, cease these troubled thoughts"

Spock whispered softly, speaking the words into Jim's hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

His Vulcan gives a slight smile as he turns them again.

"I know Jim, I know."


End file.
